superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bronze Tiger
Bronze Tiger is a superhero martial artist and a member of the Suicide Squad. History Ben Turner's family moved from Central City to Japan when he was very young. He studied spiritual and martial arts from a Japanese teacher called O-Sensei and eventually became an expert in many Oriental fighting techniques. While training, he met Richard Dragon and the two became close friends. Turner and Dragon joined G.O.O.D. (source of acronym unknown), a spy organization run by Barney Ling that was active in the United States. The two kung fu fighters' first assignment was the disruption of slave trade in the Middle East. Turner became a target of the League of Assassins when he inherited several thousand acres of timber land in the American Northwest. Turner confronted the criminal Professor Ojo, but was brainwashed into becoming a merciless murderer called the Bronze Tiger. Ojo hired out his new killer to the League of Assassins, where Turner came into conflict with the Batman. When the Bronze Tiger killed for the first time, his disgust with himself overcame the brainwashing. He returned to G.O.O.D.'s employ. Turner later found himself fighting his old friend Richard Dragon. Dragon had discovered that Barney Ling was responsible for repeated assassination attempts. The brainwashing reasserted itself, and Turner had assumed the role of Ling's bodyguard. When Turner and Dragon fought, Ling was accidentally pushed out a window. The criminal mastermind was killed, but his body later disappeared. Dragon began to help Turner free himself from the effects of the brainwashing, but was crippled in an accident and vanished before Turner was cured. G.O.O.D.'s actions had come to the attention of the government on several occasions. Turner's record was on file and discovered by Amanda Waller when she put together Task Force X. She saw that Turner was a hero who had gone through rough times and could used and opportunity to redeem himself. Waller approached him and offered him the chance to become a member of the Suicide Squad. Turner accepted. As the Bronze Tiger, Turner participated in the Squad's first mission: Operation Brimstone. Although his martial arts prowess was inconsequential against the behemoth, he remained at the side of the Enchantress, guaranteeing that she did not go out of control. Since that time, he has served on most of the Squad's missions. He helped defend Belle Reve against the Female Furies. He acted as field commander during Operation Manhunter when Rick Flag, Jr. was declared unfit to command. However, he took the position with reluctance and had no qualms about abandoning the post when Flag resumed command.As seen in The Belle Reve Sourcebook. Psychological Profile *''From the journal of Simon LaGrieve'' Benjamin is a true hero, one who has been sorely abused. His early training instilled him with a deep aversion to killing, so much so that even when brainwashed, he has only once taken a life. On one occasion, he left an opponent alive, although badly crippled, when ordered to eliminate him. Benjamin seems to radiate an aura of trust. He often has a soothing effect on the troubled psyche of June Moone, to the point where she will trust him and no one else. Although he has all of the qualities necessary for leadership, he does not seem to want the responsibility. Ben feels guilt over all of the death that seem to have followed him, and does not want any more deaths on his hands. Ben has a great sense of duty, more so than perhaps any other member of the Squad. He will never abandon a comrade except when more lives are at stake. This applies even to the criminal members of the Squad, for whom he has very little respect. He seems to feel that, having overcome his own criminal tendencies, others should be able to as well.As seen in The Belle Reve Sourcebook. Powers and Abilities Super powers None. Abilities *'Martial arts': Bronze Tiger is trained in a variety of martial arts, particularly Kung Fu. Appearances DC Heroes RPG *The Belle Reve Sourcebook *Operation: Atlantis Notes *'Bronze Tiger' first appeared in Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter # 1 (May 1975).For more information about this DC comic book, click here. References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Powers characters Category:DC Heroes Category:Villains Category:Superheroes